doodlepadfandomcom-20200214-history
Kongo Jungle
The Kongo Jungle is a vast jungle covering a large area of Donkey Kong Island, located at the foot of the Monkey Mountains. It is generally depicted as the place where the Kongs reside. History ''Donkey Kong'' series It is the first area in Donkey Kong Country, and is where Donkey Kong's house is located, as well as his precious Banana Hoard, which is often stolen by the Kremlings. The area is quite pleasant, possessing a vast amount of jungle and some rocky terrain. A large lake is also located in the area. The boss of Kongo Jungle is a giant Gnawty aptly named Very Gnawty. The area where Donkey Kong's Treehouse is located in Donkey Kong 64 could possibly be either Kongo Jungle or a portion of it. Also, the area Jungle Japes in Donkey Kong 64 bears an extreme resemblance to Kongo Jungle. Levels Jungle Hijinx The first area in the Kongo Jungle is a simple forest level, featuring Neckies, Gnawties, Klaptraps, and Klumps. Rambi the Rhinoceros makes his first appearance in this level, and he can help the Kongs reach a Bonus Area. At the beginning of the level, Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong can view the prized Banana Hoard. Ropey Rampage This level is filled with ropes, and the Kongs must use them to travel across bottomless pits. Some K-O-N-G Letters can be found by falling off of ropes into secret barrels. The main enemies here are Zinger and Armies, in their first appearances, but Kritters and Klaptraps also appear as well. Reptile Rumble The first ever cave levelis filled with a rare snake emnemies called Slippas. They inhabit the cave, trying to hit the Kongs. Tires also appear here for the first time. Other than Slippas, enemies include Klaptraps, a few Zingers, and Kritters. Coral Capers In the first underwater level of the game, two Enguarde the Swordfishes appear to help out the Kongs. No Bonus Areas can be found in this level. Enemies here include Bitesizes, Chomps, Chomps Jr., Croctopi, and Clambos, all making their first appearance. Barrel Cannon Canyon This level takes place high up in the trees, and, hence th ename, the Kongs will need to use many Barrel Cannons to advance. Four different types of Kritters appear here, red, purple, green, and blue. Other enemies include Armies and yellow and red Zingers. ''Super Smash Bros.'' series ''Super Smash Bros. Kongo Jungle (incorrectly spelled '''Congo Jungle') appears as one of the arenas in the game Super Smash Bros. The Kongo Jungle stage is made out of a large wooden platform with several smaller, sometimes floating ones around it. There is also a vast jungle in the background of the arena and a Barrel Cannon underneath the arena. ''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' In Super Smash Bros. sequel, Super Smash Bros. Melee, another Kongo Jungle stage was introduced. This Kongo Jungle stage is constructed out of logs strewn together, which are sitting on rocks jutting out of a waterfall. In the background of this stage is a vast jungle along with what appears to be Donkey Kong's Treehouse. Occasionally, a Klap Trap will come along on the waterfall, and sometimes a log, which can be used as a platform. Also, in Super Smash Bros. Melee is the old version of Kongo Jungle from the previous Super Smash Bros. game. The old version of Kongo Jungle can be unlocked by surviving Fifteen-Minute Melee. The music in the Melee Kongo Jungle was the DK Rap from Donkey Kong 64. In Adventure Mode, Kongo Jungle stars in Stage 2: Kongo Jungle. In it, the player has to battle two miniature Donkey Kongs. They are easier to knock off the stage, but they gang up on the player. Once beating, the player moves onto the second half, Jungle Japes, where the player must battle a Giant Donkey Kong. ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' The music from Melee Kongo Jungle (erroneously named Kong Jungle) does return as a music pick for the Jungle Japes stage, which also returned in this game. ''Donkey Kong Country'' television series In the ''Donkey Kong'' TV series, Kongo Jungle appeared as the home for the Kongs. Names in Other Languages Trivia *The name Kongo Jungle is a play on words on the Congo Jungle in Africa, using a "K" instead of a "C" to imply that it is the home of the Kongs. Category:Donkey Kong Places Category:Donkey Kong Island Category:Forests and Jungles Category:Worlds Category:Stages